Fallen Tears
by Raylen Loire
Summary: "I can't believe it…," she finally spoke, letting out her frustrations in her hands. "Did he really not mean what he said last night? Or was it all just an illusion?" Warning: OOC. LeonXRayne FeMC  One-shot.


**Fallen Tears**

**Written by: Rayne K Magnus**

* * *

**Fan Fiction: **_**Second**_

**Rated: **_**T for fluffs**_

**Warning: OOC**

**Main Pairing: **_**Leon M. & Rayne K. – my Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology character. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Tales of Series does not belong to me. It belongs to Namco.**_

**Type**_**: Semi-AU**_

**Summary: Terresian descender's brother asked her what was making her tears fell. Little did he know that it was all a misunderstanding, at least that's what Leon Magnus said. Warning: Out of Character. LeonXRayne(OC) One-shot.**

**Author's Note: Okay guys, this is my second fan fiction and it's a tales of series fan fiction this time. This story focused more on Tales of the World Radiant Mythology than Tales of Destiny since I added my Radiant Mythology character, Rayne Kiryuki, and another character of mine, Rexard Kiryuki, Rayne's older brother. It happens after the world tree has been saved from Gilgilum, so sadly, Mormo is not included here because he went back to Yaoon. Leon is… very out of character here, I guess. But I think his out of character-ness fits here. So I'm sorry if you're against out of character-ness. Anyways, please do enjoy reading****.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly on a certain day in spring. In a certain mansion, everything was according to plan… except for the fact that a girl was sitting on the floor, crying her hearts out.

Crying on the floor was the descender of Terresia, the world savior. She had her knees against her chest. Her arms folded on top of her folded knees.

"Mormo, I wish you were here… with me…," she sobbed, her cheeks wet from her tears.

She couldn't deny the fact that she missed her flying partner, Mormo, especially at times like this. The flying animal went back to Yaoon to rebuild his home, so was Kannono to rebuild her home, Pasca.

Abruptly, the door creaked, a sign that there was someone there. Rayne didn't bother to look up because she already knew who it was.

"…Rayne, what's the matter?" Rexard Kiryuki came into the room, asking his sitting on the floor sister in a monotone but with concern filled his voice.

He leaned down on his knees, his hands coming to hold her shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

Rayne Kiryuki finally looked up, her tears now clearly visible to her brother's now wide emerald eyes.

"Rexard… Brother Rexard!" she sobbed whilst throwing herself at her red haired brother, hiding her wet, flushed face at his clothed chest, making him fell in a sitting position.

Rexard was unable to move for a second, completely shocked at his sister's sudden outburst. _'I sense one wrong turn of event.'_

He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Hey, don't cry... It's not like you when you're like this. Tell me what's wrong, Rayne."

Rayne looked up from Rexard's chest, her tears still flowing down her flushed cheeks. "It's about Magnus… I-"

Before Rayne could finish, the door to the room they were currently in burst open, surprising the Kiryuki siblings. Bursting open the door was none other than mentioned sword prodigy, his short pants telling the siblings that he had a run from quite a distant without rest. "Kiryuki… I-"

Rayne didn't give a chance for him to continue as she broke contact with her brother, standing up hastily. She quickly ran out of the room.

The was the last thing she heard coming from the room was her name being called by either males before she focused her thoughts on running away from the source of her fallen tears – Leon Magnus.

* * *

Rayne continued her run until she reached the fountain deep inside her brother's mansion garden. She inhaled and exhaled before making herself comfortable sitting on the fountain's round surface. She let out a sigh, burying her semi-wet face in her hands.

"I can't believe it…," she finally spoke, letting out her frustrations in her hands. "Did he really not mean what he said last night? Or was it all just an illusion?"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Leon Magnus and Rayne Kiryuki were on their way back from fulfilling a refugee's quest when Stahn suggested that they should stay in the nearby inn for the night. Rayne and Rutee agreed but the latter said that Stahn should be the one treating them since he was the one who suggested the idea.

However, a certain sword prodigy had a scowl on his face indicating that he was against the suggestion. Nonetheless, he reluctantly agreed since venturing alone was unsafe, or so Rayne said.

But the real problem was, Stahn brought money only sufficient for two rooms and Rayne had to hold the enraged Rutee back from hitting or doing unnecessary things to the poor country boy.

So, the group split up, with Stahn and Rutee sharing one room whilst Leon and Rayne sharing another. Why was that? Because Leon didn't want a certain hick to bother him all night, not to mention sharing a room with the hick was way beyond his limits for further annoyance.

Then, the pairs set off to their respective rooms. Another problem for the unfortunate members of Ad Libtum was that each room only had a king-sized bed, note: only one bed and the two pairs had to stop the throbbing of their veins.

"It's no use whether we complain or not, it's only a waste of time," Leon sighed, heading for the bathroom attached to his and Rayne's room for the night.

"I'm going to change," he informed the pink haired girl who had her brown eyes glued to the scenery outside. "You can go to the balcony if that's what you want."

He received a curt nod from the girl before he entered the bathroom.

Minutes later, Leon came out of the attached bathroom with a buttoned up white shirt and dark blue trousers.

He felt the gust of wind and immediately knew that Rayne went to the balcony. He himself went to the balcony but he came to an abrupt stop. He stood there frozen to the spot and he couldn't believe his eyes.

There leaning against the railings of the balcony was Rayne in a faded blue, knee length nightgown. She must have had changed into those when he was currently in the bathroom. Her usually tied up in a high ponytail pink hair was now untied, letting her soft-looking tresses blew according to the soft breeze.

"Rayne…" Leon whispered, making Rayne jolt a little in surprise but she couldn't exactly hear that he said her first name instead of her last.

"O-oh, you're done. Want to watch the scenery here?" She looked at him, her lips forming a heart-rending smile.

Leon absently complied, making his way beside the damsel's side. She smiled at him again, before returning her attention to the scenery in front of her.

"The stars and moon are somewhat brighter tonight, don't you agree?" Rayne inquired while her eyes half-lidded in the process.

"Of course," he nodded, finally successful in averting his gaze from the angelic girl beside him.

"Say Leon…" The boy looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "What is it?"

"Do you like me?" The question came out of the blue and Rayne didn't even look at him when she asked that.

"What?" Leon's blue eyes widened. The question certainly caught him off guard and it even made him face her.

"I mean…," the girl tried to reason him, now facing him as well.

"Do you like me as a friend? Am I not a burden to you?" she lied almost quickly, trying to cover her real intentions. Leon made a suspecting face but shrugged it off.

"You're not a burden, at least not quite but you are annoying," he smirked.

Rayne blushed, turning her head to one side. His smirk always had an effect on her and she didn't know why he would always show his smirk _only_ to her.

_'She's so adorable when she blush,'_ Leon's conscience thought and the _real _Leon threw him a warning glare in his mind.

Her eyes will always be half-lidded, her voice will stutter and her lips will pout. "If I'm that annoying, why bother listening to me?" There she went again, her half-lidded eyes, her stuttering voice and her pouting lips, they came into his view. Leon _ahem- _his consciencecouldn't help it anymore.

He reached his thumb and forefinger out, tilting her chin to make her face him, the girl surprised at his sudden action. He traced her lips with his forefinger slowly before replacing it with his lips.

Rutee was right, a girl's lips are soft, at least Rayne's lips were, but they were captivating and hard to resist at the same time. He resented the idea but he had to owe his sister for telling him that later, maybe lots of galds will do.

Rayne unceremoniously widened her brown eyes before closing them, threading her hands in his black locks, kissing him back. They were soft as Rayne imagined them to be, this was Leon she was talking about anyway. Despite the cold weather and the sword prodigy's coldness, she felt warm when his lips pressed to hers.

Leon pressed Rayne's body against the railings behind her, making her moaned and broke the kiss.

"Leon…" she managed to whisper his first name before he claimed her lips again.

She tasted like strawberry. It was making him intoxicated and he couldn't help but want more of her, well… he had a sweet tooth, didn't he? And Rayne had just become his personal sweetness.

Leon placed one of his arms around Rayne's slender waist, pulling her closer to him while one of his hands clenched a handful of her tresses and angled her head a little, giving him perfect access to her mouth.

The girl couldn't deny but let out another moan when he lightly nipped her lower lip, asking permission for her to part her lips. She hesitantly gave in, parting her lips for him to invade her sweet cavern. Their tongues joined together, making a tender contact between them. Each contact sent pleasurable shivers down her spine and made her knees went weak.

The need for air made them broke the kiss, both panting and flushed from their activity.

"I like you…," Rayne suddenly said, making Leon look at her. "I really like you…"

Leon smiled, before lifting her up princess-style to the bed, the girl blushing when his fingers intentionally brushed against her lower thighs.

"I like you too…," he muttered whilst he descended her form on the bed.

Rayne's blush deepened when she heard those words left his mouth. She honestly couldn't believe what her senses told her brain. The intimidating, cold-hearted and complex Leon Magnus actually smiled and said those words to her. Not only that, he even went crossing the line as to _kiss_ her.

She let out a surprised gasp when he gave a press of his lips against hers, before he decided to turn to rest on the couch situated in the farthest corner of the room. However, before he could even move, the pink haired girl tugged at his sleeve, making him look at her.

"T-there's….enough…space…," she said barely above a whisper, her innocent and flushed face visible to his eyes.

A blush covered the black haired boy's cheeks before he absently nodded, going to the other side of the bed. Rayne smiled before pulling the covers to warm the both of them when Leon lied beside her. The boy wrapped both set of his fingers around hers and kissed the girl's forehead before they drifted off to dreamland.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Rayne blushed from the memory, her tears now dried up. She wanted to stand up from her sitting position. Her knees were already aching from sitting for too many hours. She suddenly sensed someone enter from the garden entrance and immediately knew who the intruder was. She made another run for it but failed because the intruder was much too faster than her.

"Kiryuki!" the intruder spoke, grabbing her wrist. "…Listen to me!"

"Let me go, Magnus!" she grunted, trying hard to wrench her hand from him. No matter how hard she tried, his grip on her wrist only tightened.

"I said to let me go, didn't I?" she yelled at him, her tears threatened to fall.

"Rayne…" She froze when he called her by her first name. He usually called her by her last name and the way he said her name made butterflies swirled in her stomach like a feeling authors usually described in romance novels she read.

She looked at him in the eye and what he did next made her almost not recognize him. He made her sit back at the fountain's round surface and he pushed her back against it, his hands pinning hers.

Rayne groaned in slight pain, her eyes closed for a bit before reopening them when she felt something wet and moist across her cheeks. It was Leon's tongue. He was licking her tears away from her face _and_ he was leaning above her as well. This, no doubt, made her blush and close her eyes.

Leon slowly licked from below her right eye to her left one, making sure he made her cheeks wet from his taste. He continued his doings to her before leaning back a little. Rayne opened her eyes hazily to see what he was about to do next.

Leon unbuttoned two upper button of his shirt, annoyed that they had to obstruct his breathings when he was trying to do wonders to her. Rayne whilst still blushing closed her eyes when she felt his warm breath mingled with hers.

"Keep your eyes open," Leon breathed to her, Rayne obeying his words, before he captured her lips.

She was able to see what he was doing to her, well… not exactly internally but what he was doing externally to her. She could see him nipping at her lips, licking them, even sucking them.

When he withdrew a little, he heard a soft tone of disappointment from her lips and he had to smirk. He moved to her clothed neck, unbuttoning two of her blouse buttons before lightly biting at the jolted girl's collar bone, leaving a red mark on it. Rayne moaned, pulling his chin up to kiss him again but Leon stopped her.

"I thought you were mad at me," he teased, making the girl realize her absent move.

The girl tried to make an angry look but failed. Leon chuckled at her futile attempt.

"I am mad though," she murmured, her lips pouting.

"Was," he corrected her, making the girl sat up and punched him on the shoulder but missed, he was lucky he could evaded her move in time.

"Watch it!" she scowled whilst crossing her arms making Leon smile.

"Sorry," he apologized, reaching out for her hand, making the girl uncrossed her arms and he kissed her fingers. "I just didn't expect Marian to do that."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

That morning before any of the Rexard comforting Rayne moment and the later could happen, Rexard invited Marian, who happened to be one of his close friends, to his mansion and happened to introduced Rayne and Leon to her.

Marian was delighted to be able to see Leon after quite a long amount of time since he moved to Doplund and gave him a hug, surprising both Rayne and her brother. Not just that, she even gave him a kiss near his lips, causing Rayne to misunderstand and came running out of the scene.

Rexard, worried more for his sister than paying attention to the scene, excused himself, chasing after his sister. His thoughts wondered what made her ran out just like that.

That was when he found his sister in her room, hugging her knees against her chest, silently crying.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"I never thought you would be jealous," Leon teased Rayne, again making the girl punched him in the shoulder, unlucky for Leon this time, it hit.

Leon silently winced in pain at Rayne's lucky hit. He wasn't going to let her know that it actually hurts because he had to keep his pride as a sword prodigy. Yup, Rayne was strong for a female warrior, alright.

"Humph!" Rayne had a smirk on her face, satisfied that she didn't miss the target this time. "That's what you get from not explaining what kind of relationship you have with her."

"But, you didn't ask."

"…Oh…"

There was a short silence, before Rayne broke it by chuckling sheepishly.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically at him, reaching her hand out to touch his sore shoulder. "It… must have hurt."

"When are your punches don't?" Leon sarcastically remarked, still treating his shoulder. Well, it wouldn't hurt to put pride aside for the one you treasure, right?

Rayne laughed, causing the boy to look weirdly at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she exclaimed and knelt down in front him. "I'm glad you're honest with me. Now, let me cure that."

She took out a gel from her pocket, squeezing its contents in her palm. She beckoned Leon to remove his shirt so that she could rub its content against his sore shoulder but the boy declined.

"Remove it for me," he dared her, smirking at her heated cheeks.

"….P-Pervert," she scowled, but moving her shaky fingers to unbutton his shirt nonetheless.

"You're the one who's undressing me."

"You're the one who dared me to."

The two continued their argument until Rayne finished treating his shoulder.

"Done," she said in satisfaction. "It'll heal in a flash."

"In a flash, great," he mocked, tempting the girl to punch him.

"What? Do you want more, Mister Magnus?" she intimidated him, making him flinched a little.

"No, the recent one's enough."

"Good."

Another silence, Leon wore back his shirt, while Rayne curiously licked at her gel-coated fingers.

"Despite them being herbs, they are actually sweet and taste like fruits."

"That's why they're called fruit gels, hick."

"Why, thank you for reminding me that, Leon."

"Your welcome, Rayne."

And that made the girl hastily backed away from him, "…Y-You called me by my first name again…"

The boy's eyebrow twitched at that."What's wrong with me calling you by your first name? And why are you backing away from me?"

"Well, it's just sudden and I…-"

Leon didn't bother to give her a chance to continue. He reached out for her hand and pulled her to him.

Rayne inaudibly gasped as her face now came in contact with his clothed chest.

"Be quite," the magic knight murmured before lifting her chin up and pressing his lips to her strawberry ones gentle but firmly.

Rayne sighed contently before leaning into the kiss. Her hands joined themselves at the back of his neck, pulling him closer whilst his hands cupped her face. She never thought Leon was this gentle when it came to loving someone.

They continued their tender moment, before Rayne broke it, both panting for needed air.

"Let's go back to your brother. He's worried about you," Leon said, buttoning up his upper buttons. "You should button up your blouse if you don't want to get caught having a –cough- red mark on your neck."

Leon smirked as a blushing Rayne hastily buttoned up her blouse. "I know that."

When she was done buttoning her blouse, his hands reached out for hers and held them, kissing each one of her fingers. "I love you, Rayne Kiryuki."

Rayne smiled her heart-rending smile at him, her blush deepened. "I love you too, Leon Magnus."

Leon had to hold himself back from kissing her again, but he just couldn't help it.

He gave her another kiss on her lips before stopping himself from doing further more. "Let's go. I don't really want your brother to ask us question as to why we're taking too much time."

He reluctantly let go of her fingers, the girl also had a frown on her lips. "But, I'll do more than just that in any given time, Rayne."

He smirked at her, before leaving the shocked Terresian Descender behind. Rayne felt her cheeks burning up before she made her way beside the black haired sword prodigy. "I'm looking forward to it, Leon Magnus."

Leon unintentionally widened his eyes at her and blushed, making the pink haired girl's turn to smirk in satisfactory. They both shared a content laugh before making their way back to Rayne's brother's mansion with both their hands linked together.

* * *

**Whoa, that was like the first time I ever wrote **_**too**_** detailed romance scenes! I felt something moving in my stomach when I wrote this and I thought, **_**'maybe, it's my first.'**_** So I just shrugged it all and continued writing but the feeling still continued but I had so much fun! Although I think it's a little too cliché. I hope it's not something serious though, the stomach thing I mean. Well, review and review! P.S: I think I made Leon a little too OOC, I'm so sorry!**


End file.
